


The Birds and the Bees

by pearl_o



Series: Carrie-fic [5]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Nifra Idril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

So we're fucking. Fraser's on his back, legs slung up over my arms, his hands clinging to the edge of the bed above his head, and he's making all these noises, these little things that are sorta gasps and sorta breaths, and he can't stop *moving* against me, twisting and writhing and all this stuff, so even though I'm holding him really tight it's like I gotta worry he's going to get *away*, except he's not trying to get away, he's trying to get *closer*. But it's pretty much impossible to get closer than this, even if you are Fraser, because my dick's all the way inside him now, and I'm thrusting and humping against him, and that's about as close as you can get when you're two different people. And, okay, our sex life is never exactly *lousy*, but Fraser gets kind of weird about sex once in a while, and sometimes it's great and sometimes it's not great, but this is definitely one of the great times, because this feels so good I could die happy right now and really not mind all that much. We all have to go sometime, right?

Anyway, we've been going at it for a while now -- Fraser's a big fan of foreplay, so we were making out for a really long time there. I think he might even like that part more than all the rest of it sometimes, because man, I've done more necking since Fraser and I got together than I have since high school, and then I was still trying to get to third base. Of course, Fraser's letting me go all the way, and Fraser's loving it, and I'm giving it to him harder, and deeper, and I can tell Fraser's close, he's going to go off any minute now if I keep this up, but I'm even closer. I'm looking into Fraser's eyes, which are wide and dark and unreadable and pretty much so intense I have to look away, so I look down at his cock, which is hard and thick and not really any better, so finally I just close my eyes and slam into him. Fraser's skin and Fraser's ass and another of Fraser's low half-moans and it's a couple more thrusts and I'm coming so hard it feels like maybe I really *am* about to buy it.

Fraser, though, Fraser's not there yet, so I manage to keep from collapsing on top of him and dropping dead yet. I open my eyes and get my hand around his dick, jerking him off while I keep moving a little inside him, and Fraser makes his weird little groan and does this uncomfortable looking arch with his back and his spunk's all over my hand and his belly.

I pull out and I flop down dead beside him, and Fraser doesn't even let me get my breath back before he's kissing me and holding me. I'm gasping a little, feeling a little light-headed, by the time he moves to nuzzle at my neck.

"Jesus, Fraser," I say.

I can feel Fraser's breath at my throat, and I put my hand in his soft messy hair and hold him there for a minute. And then Fraser licks me again, and lifts himself up on his elbows till I can see his eyes, and says, in this really serious voice, "Ray. I need to tell you something."

"Huh?" I'm still feeling a step behind, here, but Fraser lowers himself back down and puts his head on my chest.

"I want a baby."

So that's the story of how Fraser and I came to adopt the munchkin. I figure we can figure out a better one by the time she gets old enough to ask about it.


End file.
